


Fever Daze

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hypersensitivity, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sick Viktor, Whiny Viktor, blowjob, bottom viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Yuuri had quickly forced Viktor into bed and waited on him hand and foot like his own personal nurse. Viktor would have enjoyed having Yuuri at his beck and call if he’d actually been conscious for more than 5 minutes at a time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor gets what Viktor demands when he's unwell. Poor ice king.

Viktor had lay in bed, drifting in and out of consciousness for a full three days before he’d started to feel better. He’d caught some kind of flu on their last trip aboard, luckily it has been at the end of the competition and they had no other obligations for a couple of weeks.

Yuuri had quickly forced Viktor into bed and waited on him hand and foot like his own personal nurse. Viktor would have enjoyed having Yuuri at his beck and call if he’d actually been conscious for more than 5 minutes at a time.

Now though, he was feeling somewhat better, even if he was still slightly delirious from his fever. Viktor’s face was flushed and hot, he felt simultaneously hot and cold.

Yuuri sat beside him, hair slicked back with water after a shower, laptop in his lap as he worked on a new routine for himself. Viktor groaned softly and watched Yuuri turn to look at him, brow furrowed in concern.

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked, reaching over to place a hand on Viktor’s forehead, feeling his temperature and sighing.

“You’re still too warm, and you can’t have any more medication for a few hours.” He sighed, stroking the other’s hair back from his face.

“I can’t sleep any more… I’m all sleeped out… Yuuri, entertain your poor sick husband. Make me feel good.” Viktor whined, a small pout on his face as he looked up at the other with bleary eyes.

“Viktor, you’re in no state for sex. Be reasonable.” Yuuri sighed, voice tinged with fond exasperation. Viktor just pouted more, arching off the bed a little as he slid a hand down his own chest, whining a little.

“Then don’t have sex with me. Suck me off or something, please… it’s been days. I’ve gotten used to getting off at least once every day since I’ve been with you.” Viktor whined, his usual filter completely gone while he was sick. Yuuri almost choked on his next breath at the blunt request, before laughing softly, stroking Viktor’s hair softly.

“Fine, I suppose I can give you that. Maybe it’ll help you sweat out the fever a little, hmm?” Yuuri hummed, leaning over to press a light kiss to Viktor’s forehead as he reached down, stroking his fingers over one of the other’s nipples lightly, making him squirm at the simple touch.

Viktor’s skin seemed hypersensitive in his weakened state, every sensation multiplied tenfold. Yuuri smirked a little at the reaction, and rubbed the tip of a finger around the pink flesh, watching the way it rapidly hardened under his touch.

“You’re so sensitive today. How cute.” Yuuri purred, Viktor just letting out a soft whine in response as he squirmed a little. He looked up at Yuuri with half closed eyes, mouth slightly open as he huffed softly.  
Yuuri’s hand slid lower, stroking over Viktor’s stomach and pulling at the loosely tied belt of the robe and letting it fall open. The hand continued downward, fingers playing over the skin just above the waistband of Viktor’s pants, the muscles twitching under the skin at the almost ticklish touch.

Viktor turned his head to the side, one hand up close to his face as he let out a soft moan, the other gripping the sheets loosely by his side.

“Mmmh, Yuuri… please don’t tease so much… it’s already torture.” Viktor whined as Yuuri’s hand slid back up again, and then let out a yelp when one of his nipples was pinched in reprimand.

“Don’t be so demanding, you asked to be entertained, I’m doing that despite thinking you should be resting.” Yuuri scolded, Viktor looking up at him with a dazed expression, the slight pain having his cock twitching in his pants. His back arched again under the assault, Yuuri’s fingers continuing to pinch and twist gently at the sensitive nubs.

“Ahh… oh please… Yuuri... u-use your mouth…” Viktor pleaded, closing his eyes as his hands moved to loosely grip Yuuri’s wrist, nails scratching at the skin lightly, wanting something to hold on to and ground himself while his mind was in a fever and pleasure induced haze. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and complied, leaning down to flick his tongue over one nipple, tracing patterns with the tip over the skin between them before taking the other between his teeth and giving a light tug. Viktor’s hands flew to his hair and fisted it tightly, pushing his husband’s head down as his hips jerked.

“Oh! Oh yes! Yuuri! That feels good!” Viktor gasped, though his focus on that pleasure was shifted when he felt the flat of Yuuri’s hand sliding down his stomach, fingers slipping under the hem of his pants, nails scratching over the coarse patch of hair just beneath it.

Viktor let out a tense whine, arching his hips to urge the other’s touch lower. Then that strong hand was around the base of his cock, and that hot, wet mouth was lavishing attention on his chest, and Viktor was moaning with abandon, head tossed back as he clutched Yuuri’s head to his chest like a dying man holding on to life.

It felt too good to his fever addled brain, his cock leaking precum as saliva escaped the corner of his mouth, rolling down his chin. He was vaguely aware of being glad that their apartment was soundproof, with how loud he was being.

While he was never quiet during sex, it seemed that being so sensitive just served to increase the intensity and volume of his noises. Yuuri chuckled against Viktor’s chest at the reaction, leaning up to drop a soft kiss to the end of Viktor’s nose.

“You’re so cute when you’re this into it. So needy. It’s adorable.” Yuuri said, rubbing their noses together as Viktor half opened his eyes, whining softly.

“Oh please… please Yuuri… suck my cock… I want it… ahh… Please…” Viktor begged, pushing at the other’s head lightly to get him to move down. Yuuri placed another kiss on Viktor’s overheated forehead before moving down, a hand gripping each side of the other’s pants and biting at his hipbone to get him to lift his ass.

Once he did Yuuri pulled the pants down and off Viktor’s long legs, dropping them on the floor as he began placing open mouthed kisses to Viktor’s thick, muscled thighs. He’d always loved Viktor’s thighs, how strong they looked, how soft the skin was, the smattering of pale hair across equally pale skin.

He loved the way the muscles rippled and twitched under his attentions, the way dark love bites looked on his skin. The attention to his thighs had Viktor gasping for breath, hands moving to grasp the sheets either side of himself with a white knuckled grip.

It was intoxicating, and yet Viktor needed something else, something more, so he reached down and gripped his own cock, looking at Yuuri with a pleading expression as he angled it towards the other’s face.

“No more t-teasing… please… I need your mouth on my cock right now…” Viktor panted, tears of frustration in his eyes as Yuuri looked up at him taking in the expression with a fascinated gaze.

He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking firmly at the glans and savouring the taste of precum as it exploded against his tongue. He loved the way Viktor tasted, the salty, slightly bitter tang, the musky aftertaste. It made him shudder in delight as he moved one of his hands down, quickly unfastening his jeans and pulling his own erection out.

Yuuri knew if he didn’t take care of himself at the same time, Viktor would insist on doing it after, and Yuuri really wanted him to rest after this. Yuuri closed his eyes in bliss as he took more of Viktor into his mouth, the hand not on his dick sliding up Viktor’s body and pressing two fingers against the other’s plush lips.

Viktor happily took them into his mouth, sucking at the digits wantonly, knowing he was meant to give Yuuri cues as to what he wanted him to do. So he sucked softly, rubbing his tongue over the underside of the fingers, and a moment later, Yuuri repeated the move on his cock.

Every detail of what he did to Yuuri’s fingers was repeated on his dick, driving Viktor wild. It was too much for him, the alternating hard and soft suction, that tongue drawing patterns over the rigid flesh, teeth scraping over the sensitive glans in just the right way every now and then. 

Viktor’s weakened body gave in in record time, the older man choking out a strangled moan of the other’s name around his fingers as he released into Yuuri’s mouth, the younger swallowing it all down greedily before pulling back.

Yuuri took in the sight of a rapidly falling asleep Viktor laying boneless and flushed beneath him, enjoying the view as he finished himself off, reaching his own peak with a soft cry, covering his fingers with cum. He took a moment to breathe and savour the release before reaching over to the tissues on the side table and quickly cleaning them both up, retrieving Viktor’s pants from the floor and coaxing him back into them.

Once Viktor was clothed and wrapped in blankets, Yuuri settled back beside him, gently stroking the soft, silvery blonde hair as he watched the already asleep man.

Viktor was looking a little less flushed now, and a hand to his forehead showed his temperature had gone down somewhat.

“Sleep well, my Prince. I hope you’re better in the morning.” Yuuri whispered before going back to his work, the ambient noise of summer cicadas leaking through the open window with the dim evening sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> FINGER SUCKIIIIING YE
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME


End file.
